Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an improved control system and method for operating a pipeline flowmeter prover for calibrating the accuracy of the flowmeter prover. In process and transport pipeline systems, it is required, from time to time, to verify the accuracy of in-line flowmeters. To this end, devices known as flowmeter provers are provided, usually permanently connected to the pipeline circuit in an arrangement with the flowmeter whereby the flowmeter may be calibrated without taking the line out of service. This type of flowmeter calibration device or "prover" is commercially available, and one source is the Brooks Instrument Division of Emerson Electric Company, Statesboro, Georgia, which manufactures a prover known as the Brooks Compact Prover.
However, it is also necessary, from time to time, to calibrate the flowmeter prover itself. Heretofore, methods and equipment available for calibrating flowmeter provers have been cumbersome and time-consuming and not conducive to accurate calibration of the prover. The installation of many flowmeter provers is such as to require calibration of these devices in harsh environmental conditions. Factors such as the time required to modify the prover and prepare it for calibration, and the calibration process itself, have led to errors in the calibration process. The present invention is directed to overcoming the deficiencies of the prior art with an improved flowmeter prover calibration control system and method which will be appreciated by reading the disclosure which follows in conjunction with the drawing.